Power rider Ex-aid
by alexrusso89
Summary: Bugsters are attacking and the world needs a hero ...spike son of skull ( from mmpr ) has taken up the challenge and became power rider ex-aid but is he upto it
1. Chapter 1

A man sat in an office the office was white the computer screen on his desk had the letters C.R. On it

" so its time again is it "

A small red car sat on his desk it was strangely familiar

" hopefully it wont happen again " .

A donut entered the mouth of a lady who was lying down on a bench. This woman is Jessikah strange , She is the descentdant of Kamen rider Wizard Haruto Soma Been really quiet lately. Jesskiah thought as she finished her last donut. Suddenly sirens are heard as the local police chase a horned humanoid Silver and Green skinned creature. Me and my big mouth…. She got up and got on her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and went to where the creature was headed. It stopped at the docs and whistled in a odd way. Jessikah got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. "You Phantoms and your knack for interrupting my quiet times. She held up a blue gashat " Taddle Quest " it said " time to go to work She said.

A man sat in front of a desk a man sat behind it they both were wearing suits

" she is what we need "

" yes since doctor oliver past away she is our best bet "

" im not so sure "

Borh men looked up to see a lady also dressed in a suit standing by the door

" the master gamer samuraispike is Also our best bet "

" were going with the descendant were sorry she is a Kamen rider compatible after all her father was one "

The screen shows Kamen rider wizard

The lady stormed out

" i dont think she likes the rider descendant"

" agreed" .

Spike the son of Skull sat alone the city had gone quiet since the samurai rangers had gone nothing ever happend anymore all spike did was play video games he had become a master gamer but he wished Mia was still around Mia the pink samurai ranger had left with the others uncle Bulk and his dad Skull had gone back to angel grove , Suddenly tjere was screaming as a kid glowed orange " Thats not normal " Spike said as he headed towards the screaming .

"Hahahahahaha! " a weird brown coloured monster formed over where the kid had fainted

Spike ran towards the monster and bumped into a lady wearing a suit causing her to drop her suitcase and a weird green and pink belt and gashat fell out , Spike picked them up putting the belt on and pressing the gashat " MIGHTY ACTION X!" It said spike turned it upside down and placed it in the driver " Henshin " he said

" LETS GAME SUPER GAME ULTRA GAME WHATS YOUR NAME

IM A KAMEN RIDER!"

Spike transformed into a chibi form he was white all over and her pink spiky hair on his helmet " Wow " spike said " You loaded the level ?" The lday said surprised

The bugster creature smashed at Ex-aid who dodged moving very quickly around the level ! The bugster kept attacking as Ex-aid jumped from cube to cube , Ex-aid smashed a cube item get flashed and a hammer appear " gashacon breaker " a voice said , Ex-aid charged towards the bugster smacking its every attack with his hammer the word hit flashed everytime , Suddenly Ex-aid brought the hammer down on its head causing a massive perfect to appear and the bugster explode , Ex-aid ran over knelt down to the kid " Huh thats weird " he said. The kid was transparent and sparks were coming from him , The lade appeared " the level isn't over yet " She said,Suddenly a massive thunder cracked as things that looked like orange moogers appears " Moogers?" Spike said as a monster walked up he looked a bit like diviot but had traits of divatox " Time to die " it said as lightning struck Ex-aid knocking him back .

" Go to level two !" The lady said , Spike looked down and pulled the lever

" MIGHTY PUNCH! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION X!" The driver said as Ex-aid levelled up he was now mainly purple with green highlights his helmet was the same only a smaller version " Ill finish this with no continues " he said and charged the monster , Ex-aid swung His hammer knocking the monster back, Ex-aid then took his gashat out and put in the final strike slot " MIGHTY ACTION CRITICAL STRIKE !" It said as Ex-aid's right foot glowed , Ex-aid then did a stomach kick a round house kick a side kick a super kick sweet chin music and finally a rider kick combo a massive perfect appeared as the monster exploded.

Ex-aid powered down as the lady walked upto him " come with me " she said. Spike nodded and followed her .

" i thought i was your best bet " She said, " Looks like ive got some competition then " She said before looking down at the taddle quest gashat " im gonna keep my legacy alive " jessikah said .


	2. Chapter 2 power rider vs angel force

Power rangers Angel Force vs Power Rider Ex-Aid part 1

Sabrina's Home:

Sabrina sat in her basement using her dad's equitment hard at work on what she was sure her life had been leading up to at that moment. "I'm not sure how I'm doing this but I know it has to be done. This is my destiny," she thought, "Now for the last piece hope this works," she said adding the fragment making the object glow. "There it's a little oldschool but I'm a sucker for the classics. Now to finish the tech portion," she said turning to work on her dad's computers.

Zedd's Fortress:

Finster was busy in his monster making room sculpting new putties like he always did ,when suddenly Lord Zedd and Rita came through the door " Ah my lords how can i be of help? Finster asked " Finster make me a new monster since your christmas monster failed ,"Zedd commanded.

" My lord im sorry " Finster said " This might not be a waste my lord " Deviot said walking , Zedd looked at Deviot " Im listening " Zedd said , Deviot nodded " Well my lord i have acquired from an friend called broodwing a revival device and ive also located in the next city over another power that might he helpful " Deviot said , Zedd nodded " Use this device give that christmas goof another chance and acquire that new power " Zedd commanded .

Deviot nodded " At once sir " Deviot said walking out , Zedd turned to Finster " And you that card monster you created i want you to make him at once got it " Zedd said , Finster nodded " At once my lord " Finster said placing his sculpture of his card monster into his machine.

Somewhere in Angel Grove :

"Looks like you've made a new friend shame she'll have to die because of it but that's the price you pay being friends you do goods," Kit said.

"Sabrina stay back and run when we...," Kat said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Sabrina screamed charging into the drones and attacking them. Stunning her new friends as she had negeclted to tell them she had studied martial arts.

"Well that was unexpected," Fang said ,

"Yeah," Kat said

"ERRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!," Sabrina growled as she tackled Kitt to the ground.

"Wow " Kat as she and Fang stood ready along with Sabrina

"You what time it is " Kat said drawing her morpher, "Lets ranger up guys!,"

" ITS MORPHING TIME! ... JUSTICE MODE !" rangers said as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"Really you think morphing is gonna make a difference," Kitt said.

"No but This will," Sabrina said drawing her weapon and standing beside the rangers ready to fight "So you have new friends and the upper hand for now," Kitt said before waving her hand and vanishing.

"Power Down !," Fang said as he and rest of the rangers demorphed. "Sabrina that was stupid and reckless and I appreciate it," he said to her new friend

"Really," Sabrina said trying to sound not too surprised by the compliment

"Yeah looks like we have a new Ranger," Kat said turnning to see Fang not looking impressed

"Damn it!," Kat said.

"I know Kat its weird she just vanished ,"

"Anyway lets get back to the power chamber," Fang said.

Zedd's fortress :

" UUUGH! THOSE DARK TITAN WANNABES THINK THEY CAN DESTROY THE RANGERS THATS FOR ME TO DO" Zedd roared " My lord aces is ready to go " Excellent send him at once " Zedd said , finster nodded as the aces teleported away.

The Power Chamber:

"Absoluetly not!," Fang yelled he'd been arguing with Kat for sevreal minutes about adding Sabrina to the team being adement about not adding her

"You're being unreasonable," Kat said, "Sabrina is a good fighter she proved she'd make a good ranger today!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that its just a little too convenient she shows up and helps just when we're looking for a new teammate," Fang said.

"With all do respect this is our team and we should be able to decide whose on it! Right Alpha Kat said

"Hate to break it to ya kid but Fang has a point," Alpha said

"I agree she's too much of a risk," Fang said

"Excuse me may I speak," Sabrina asked.

"Go on," Fang said

"I'm not evil. I'm just a girl from Stone canyon whose been a fan of the rangers for as long as I could remember. I even hoped to be one and today I got a taste of it and if you let me join the team I won't let you down," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina I don't doubt your curage," Fang said "but this is a war and I must have my doubts Alpha wipe her memory,"

"FANG!," Kat screamed.

"Just until the battle she can remember everything before the battle but nothing nothing else can you do that?," Fang said looking at Alpha who only nodded.

"Fang!," Kat said out raged.

"No if it'll give Fang piece of mind I'll do it at least we'll still be friends right?," Sabrina said with a sigh. "Ok Alpha do it," she said with another sigh

Alpha gave a sigh of his own as he began to push buttons " Before Alpha wipes your memory i want your morpher " Fang said holding out his hand , Sabrina sighed handing over her morpher " Alpha do it " Fang said turning away , Alpha pushed a button The brunette then saw a million lights flash before her before going limp in the robots arms.

"Teleport her and see that she gets home ok," Fang said.

"Do whatever you want I'm going " Kat said stormming out of the power chamber.


	3. Chapter 3 ex-aid vs angel force part 2

Power rangers angel force vs power rider ex-aid part 2

The next day near Angel Grove High:

"Shit! I'm so late I hope I catch the guys," Sabrina thought as she ran towards the school. " I just hope not sleeping last night was...ughhhhh!," she said in her mind as she was knocked onto her back by a concusive blast. Making the world plunge into darkness.

"Sorry blondie no school for you today," Kitt said before telporting them away.

The CR hq base:

Poppy was dusting the top of a shelf when she came across an old photo of three young couples in their early twenties or late teens. Looking at the photo she couldnt tell who any of them were. But as she looked closer at the other three women her head began to throb and her mind flooded with images making her feel light headed and her nose bleed before she fell to the floor with a loud thud the picture in her hand

"Poppy! " anVoice said as she rushed to the fallen young lady.

"Are you alright child ?," she asked helping her up and over to a couch.

"Yeah, yeah just a little nose bleed and my neck's a little sore," Poppy said.

"Do we have to get the first aid kit? " the lady said going to the other room.

"So Poppy how'd this happen?" Spike asked walking in .

"I don't know one minute I'm looking at this picture and then next thing I know Im on the floor," Poppy explained "anyway who is in this picture. I dont recognize any of them she said.

Hidden location:

Sabrina awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see the blue skinned Maddrox. Confirming her analysis.

"Now Maddrox that's no way to talk to a guest," Kit said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Mel said she too walking out of the dark with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Sabrina my name is Mel and you already know Maddrox and Kit,"

"I'm quite aware of the second rate Dark Titan. The armor is a dead give away but I have to say it looked better on the other guy," Sabrina said flunting her Ranger history knowledge gai gokai silver would be proud .

"My you are a blunt one," Mel said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my third general," she said circuling the structure Sabrina was bound to.

"What!?," Sabrina said shocked.

"Kit and Maddrox told me about the battle yesterday. You impressed them and in doing so you impressed me," Mel said continuing to circle Sabrina " You're a lot like Mel and I power, promise, and skill. A want to be a ranger only to be told you're not good enough by Someone who doesnt understand I can give you, that power make you a ranger my ranger. Join us and together we'll destory them."

Sabrina thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

"Excellent choice but first you have to prove yourself to us," Mel said

"What do I need to do?" Sabrina asked.

The CR Hq:

"Clumsy as always huh ," Jessikah said walking in samd sitting down nonchalantly "Gove her a break ," Spike said just as the shops transmitter sounded and the image of Mel appeared on the hidden view screen.

"Hello rangers," Mel said, " a hole year still haven't changed that signal frequency sloppy sloppy," she said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"Where is that coming from?," Spike asked through gritted teeth balling her fist in anger.

"Now now that attitude will have to change especially since I have your new BFF," Mel said stepping aside to reveal a bound and bruised Sabrina

"It's simple really I want you gone," Mel said. "You turn over your morphers zords tech hell even the power chamber, and swear your loyalty to me and my army at the old Angel Grove quarry or I kill blondie."

" Don't , don't do it guys just let me go," Sabrina said in a weak voice.

"SILENCE!," Mel said firing a stun bolt at the girl, "You have two hours to decide," she said ending her transmission.

"Poppy?" Spike asked looking to her " Its coming from angel grove a town with history of something called power rangers " poppy said .

"Well looks like im off on a road trip ," Jesskiah said standing up and walking out

"Right behind you ," Spike said following Jessikah

"How'd you do it How'd you watch them walk into death everday," The lady asked.

"Faith my child faith," Poppy said.


	4. Chapter 4 ex-aid bs angel force part 3

Power rangers angel force vs power rider ex-aid part 3

Mel & Kit's Lair:

"An excellent performance Sabrina," Mel said unbinding the blonde with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you I pride myself on my acting," Sabrina said in a boastful tone.

"Pride well deserved Sabrina," Maddrox said.

"Yes thanks to you, your friends the rangers will walk blindly into our ambush and they'll never know what hit them," Kit said.

"That's right they'll never know," Sabrina said with a smile .

Power Chamber:

"This is all you fault!," Kat yelled.

"My fault!," Fang replied.

"Yeah your fault if you hadn't been so damned paranoid Sabrina would've been apart of the team instead of waiting to die!," Kat said her eyes wide and wild like , "an innocent person has to die because you're too damn stubborn about the team!," she yelled shoving Fang into a nearby wall.

"Watch your tone young lady," Fang said picking himself up

"We don't have time for this!," A voice yelled, Causing them to look

"Adam is right rangers " Alpha said getting a slant eyed look from Fang.

"So your the legendary Adam parks ?" Kat said " I am and i own this dojo base ypur currently in so i got the broadcast from earlier " Adam said " Will you help?" Kat asked "Alpha how much time do you have?," Adam asked taking further control of the tense situation.

"Less than thirty," Alpah said.

"So what's the plan?," Kat asked.

"Yeah do we turn over our stuff or do we just let Sabrina die," Kat asked.

"No we save our friend kick Mel's ass and make Sabrina a ranger that work for you guys?," Fang asked.

"Ass kicking always works for me," Adam said.

"Good let's go," Kat said walking over to the teleporter area with the others.

"Kat!," Fang yelled making her stare at him, "we'll talk about things later now lets go save the world," he said before the team teleported away.

Outskirts of angel grove :

A car pulled to a stop and two figures got out " This is angel grove?" Spike asked " Yep come on intern lets go " Jessikah getting back in , Spike also got back in the car then drove off .

Angel Grove Quarry:

The rangers watched as Mel Kit and Sabrina appeared in front of them. "Sabrina you're ok ?!," Kat said shocked to see the blonde girl not hurt as she appeared earlier.

"Of course not why would we, harm our new ally," Kit said with an evil smile.

"WHAT!?," Fang yelled shocked and outraged at the betreyal.

"Yes Rangers ally," Rae said with a smirk just as a hoard of Mel's drones appeared.

"You've walked into a trap little Rangers," Mel said.

"Yeah but so have you!," A voice said before hitting Mel and Kit then hitting Maddorx allowing Sabrina to flip over to the ranger's side into a fighting stance. "Looks like we arrived in time " she said.

"You bitch!," Kit screamed with rage as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I am but now it's time to show you one last surprise," Jessikah said drawing a blue like game cartridge like item from her pocket.

"No! Is that?!," Mel yelled seeing the item and going into her full battle armor.

"That's right Mel it's morphin time!," Jessikah said as Spike joined her " Taddle quest!"..." Mighty action x!" Jessikah and spike both placed their gashat's into their gamer drivers " LETS GAME SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATS YPUR NAME?...IM A POWER RIDER!" both Spike and Jesskiah were morphed. Jesskikah then turned to the rangers . "Well guys are you gonna moprh are do I have to fight these drones off alone?," she asked in a cocky tone.

"Can't let you have all the fun newbie," Fang said " ITS MORPHIN TIME !" Fang and Kat said morphing " JUSTICE MODE!" Sabrina said morphing " ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN " Adam said morphing, all ranger summoned their weapons so did the power riders " Sabrina take Maddrox Lexi and I will take Mel and Kit every one else clean up the drones."

"Right!,'' the rangers said going into the fray. " Theres nothing i cant cut " Jessikah said " Ill clear this stage with no continues " Spike said as aces appeared .

"Deadmans hand COIL!," Aces said sending a powerful energy at the rangers.

Meanwhile elsewhere Jessikah and Spike were fighting back to back besting the drones as best they could. "Soo you wanna have a pinic this weekend?" Spike asked striking at the drones with his scissor.

"Really? You're asking this now?," Jessikah said using her gashacon sword

"Hey I just want to have fun," Spike said.

"Will you two hens stop gabbing and focus on killing some drones," Adam said attacking with his axe.

"The dude is right lets finish these guys," Spike said putting his gashat in his gashacon breaker , "Mighty critical finish " he said charging his hammer.

"You're right ," Jessikah said doing the same " Taddle critical finish!" charging her sword .

"That's more like it," Adam said, "Zeo axe strike !," he said charging his weapon.

"Taddle Mighty Zeo finish !," the trio said launching the powerful storm like attack at the foot soldiers perfect appearing where they once were.

"Is this the best you got Maddrox," Sabrina said expertly fending off Maddrox with her Hammer Standing toe to toe with the elf like swordsmen.

"I admit you're impressive," Maddrox said, " but not impressive enough," he said striking at her legs seemigly tripping the girl only to have her land on her feet.

"Nice one but now its my turn," Sabrina said charging her hammer , "JUSTICE TORNADOE!," she said jumping into the air and spining around and turnning into a purple whirl wind and striking Maddrox in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Elesewhere the steele blades of both Kit and Fang's swords met. The two young women fighting with a fury of the a million suns. "Tell me Ranger, do you like to play a game " Aces said with a cold smile.

Fang let out a growl like noise and drove his sword into Aces shoulder. "DRAGON SLASH!," he said twisting with his charged blade and hitting Aces across the side and midsection. Knocking the monster to the ground.

Seeing her warriors being beaten back Mel flipped away from her clench with Kat and said, "MONSTER GROW!," causing Aces to grow massive size Before jumping into a jet. Kit and Maddrox following suit

"Damn it to hell!," Sabrina cursed looking at the forces. "I don't have a zord!," she said punching her palm with her fist.

"Don't worry we got this," Kat said.

"Oh yeah," Fang said, "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!," he said as a red dragon came out of a thunder storm

""Alright lets shift into warrior mode!" Fang said giving the order.

"Right!," the others said agreeing with their leader as they joined him in the cockpit

The thunderzord to change into what looked like robotic red warrior "RED DRAGON WARRIOR ONLINE!," Fang said "Now Aces lets see how you like this. THUNDER ANNIHILATION!," she said causing the zord to swing its weapon. Downing Aces " I can do that too " Aces said firing a masssive energy wave at the megazord " Oh no ypu dont " Zedd said teleporting his monster away amd shrinking it down to normal size . "Alright guys lets go home" Fang said.

Power Chamber:

Fang looked at the morpher Sabrina used and back at the brown haired girl. "This morpher is very retro looks like ones the original team used," he said. "Now as to how you managed to tap into the morphing grid that's more my concern."

"To be honest sir I don't know either" Sabrina said.

"Kat what you did was in direct disobence of my orders," David said. "As for you Sabrina your pretending to be evil was completely reckless. But completely necessary."

"What?," Sabrina said puzzled.

"I'll admit that I haven't trusted my training of you all, and that has to change," Fang said, "Welcome to the team he said.

"are you serious?," Kat asked getting a nod form Fang.

"Wait does that mean I get to keep my powers?" Sabrina said.

"Duh " Kat said.

"YAHOOOOO!," Sabrina said jumping up in the air and pumping her fist in triumph. "I won't let you down sir plus i have this " she said extending her hand to Fang and showing a yellow gashat

"I trust that you won't," Fang said taking her hand, "and oh yeah just call me Fang."

"Ok Fang " Sabrina said.

" Well looks like were done here but if you ever need a hand again feel free to call us " Jessikah said , Spike nodded " Same for you " Fang said , Kat and Sabrina nodded " Ok come on intern " Jessikah said walking out Spike following her " Im also here if you ever need help but ill be going now " Adam said leaving the power chamber.

Zedd's fortress

Aces stood on the balcony of Zedd's throne room holding four playing cards with pictures of monsters on it " Excellent thanks to Deviot my plan is ready for phase two " Aces said " Dont fail me !" Zedd said startling the monster .


	5. Chapter 5 questing makes me feel good

Chapter 5 - Questing makes me feel good

My name is Spike im the son of Skull im a genius game this gave me a chance to become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to save The world from the bugsters With that, I am now part of the member of the Cyber Rescue Center. That's not all. Poppy told me that I have to clear ten games to be their hero and savior. One of the games I cleared was Mighty Action X. Now… I have 9 games to clear…

Stone canyon Airport:

At the international airport of Stone canyon. The cameras were clicking fast and blinking. The two celebrities are back. Amipuffyumi. They're finally back from their live concert at Berlin, Germany. Surely people loved their singing after all. Ami is quite happy to return to her country.

"Hmm… This is truly a large crowd. They surely welcome you back, Ami." Yumi said to Ami who is seen waving at her fans.

Fan 1: "We love you!"

Fan 2: "YOU'RE AMAZING!"

Fan 3: "Please sign my autograph, please! I beg you!"

"It sure does. Though, I never expect to have many fans to see me for my return here." Ami said with a smile as she signed her fan's autograph.

"Say, you got any plans of our latest album?" Yumi asked her as they kept walking with their bodyguards.

"Hmm… Not much, I just hope it'll sell quickly" Ami said to Yumi.

"Not really. I'm planing to do so next month. I mean… I haven't produced much songs yet ever since for our rehearsal for our concert in Germany and- Huh? Ami?" Yumi looked at the space out Ami- no… the shocked Ami.

"N-No way…" Ami though said to her in awe. It was a woman wearing a hood. But, she has red hair as well. It reminded her of her former partner, Cassie winchester. Who died three years ago after she sang her swan song to sacrifice her life to eradicate all Noise in the stadium. She tried to approach to her with one step. Just as she did. The mysterious woman in a hood decided to walk away and disappear out of sight from the pillars.

"Cassie, wait!" Ami yelled as she started running. Just as she saw there… She was gone… "Cassie..."

"Hmm? Ami? Is something troubling you? It felt like you were like talking to yourself. What was it just now?" Yumi asked her as she shook her head in response.

"I-It's nothing. I was only seeing things. L-Let's move on then, alright?" Ami said in a normal tone as she continues walking back to head outside as Yumi follows while fans are swarming the two.

However, behind the pillars… The mysterious woman was still seen hiding under her hood as she hend out a white Rider Gashat as she was holding it on her right hand. It was the [Dangerous Zmobie] . She held it tightly as she pressed the button as she makes her leave.

[Dangerous Zombie!]

And so… Just as the voice spoke from it. She was gone once again…

THE CR HQ:

Spike was seen playing videogames for fun as the door slides open… Oliver comes in and realized that why is Spike here!

"Y-You! Why are you doing here! I told you to stay out of our business!" Oliver looked at him as Spike looked at Oliver back. Suddenly, Poppy arrives to talk to him.

"He's part of the CR Center now. In case you don't know. That's Spike. The genius gamer." Poppy explained as it lasted for a few seconds until… he smiled!

"Welcome to the CR! Come here, boy." Oliver said as he grabbed him for a private talk. "We the CR's only objective is to prevent Bugster viruses from infecting humanity. I'm sure you'll be useful, genius gamer Spike. She acts as our navigator for Kamen Riders the Ministry assigned us."

"Don't forget this. You need this with you at all times." Poppy said as she gives him the device used to scan for Bugsters as he held it

"T-Thanks? I guess? You say that, but what do I actually do? I don't-" Spike's sentence was cut while frowning.

"-Know how to do anything around here." The voice of a female was coming towards from the stairs… she was coming up. She had black hair and brown eyes. But a serious cold look on her face… Is she always like this? She is Melanie " Jessikah" Skye … the Legacy rider.

"Oliver…" Jessikah said to him as she approached to the new intern, Spike. Then, she took a seat on a table with a uninterested look on her face.

"Director… there's no need for two riders in the CR…" Jesiskah coldly spoke as she continued while grabbing out her Gamer Driver in surprise. "And you. To your existence I say… No thank you."

Abandoned Area, Stone canyon

At the nighttime of the abandoned skyscraper… Venjix was seen using his Gashacon Bugvisor as he starts spreading them around to infect more people with Bugster viruses.

"Fate is just like… a puzzle game, don't you think, Venjix?" Pallad was seen playing his games as Venjix looked at him.

"Is it really okay for us to sit back like this, Boss? The director over here is just standing there, looking at you." Venjix said to him as he smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess I should at least go and say hi. Let's go, ."

Stone canyon park :

"Uggh… Great… A another Rider candidate? That's so bull… So there is no real need for someone like me…" He then grabs the device to look at it until…

[PI PI PI! PI PI PI!]

"WHOA!" Spike jumped as Poppy noticed.

"It's an emergency call." Poppy said to him as he jumped again and fell.

"Eh?" Spike replied in confusion.

[Scene Transition - Road]

Poppy was seen riding on the motor scooter with her helmet on. He is wearing it, too but has to hold on.

"How do they connect directly to me?" Spike said to her.

"It's all thanks to the powerful Ministry of Health." Poppy replied.

Fountaingate Plaza, Stone Canyon

"Owen! What's wrong? Owen! Where does it hurt, Owen? Owen!" The adult woman, Poppy was seen trying to shake him as he is facing a huge problem in his body. Just as the motorcycle arrived. The two got off as they arrived.

"Are you Ms. Nancy Oliver, the one who called us?" Poppy asked her as she nods.

"Yes! There is something weird coming out of his body! Please, you have to help him" Nancy explained to her as Spike arrives.

"First, stay calm. Everything will be fine." Poppy calmed Nancy down as she continues. "Spike, check on him."

"Right!" Spike replied as he looked at Owen. "Where does it hurt?"

"My chest… argh!" Owen felt pain in his chest.

"Umm…" Spike was confused as Poppy grabbed his device.

"Use this!" Poppy gives it to him as he held it.

[WRYYYYY!]

Just then, an SUV arrives and stops there as the Spike and Poppy turned around. Jessikah got out of the car along with her two trusted womens by her side. She must be popular nowadays. But one of the woman held the briefcase.

"Jessikah!" Poppy noticed as he approaches.

"Move it." Jessikah said as he pushed Spike away as she uses her device to scan Owen as the hologram shows the heart swirling around him. There is a Bugster inside of him. "Let's begin."

"Eh?" Spike noticed as two girls arrives next to Jessikah.

Jessikah held her hands up like a surgeon. She demanded for a command.

"Gamer Driver." Jessikah said as the women on her left puts the Gamer Driver on her waist. "Rider Gashat." The woman on her right gives her the blue Rider Gashat as the two women leave.

"W-What exactly is she beginning?" Spike asked Poppy.

"An operation." Poppy said to her as she was dumbfounded.

"H-Huh?!" Spike noticed the word as Jessikah presses the button of the Rider Gashat.

[TADDLE QUEST!]

The hologram display was behind Jessikah as it shows the Taddle Quest screen and a '-GAME START-' as it begins, shooting out all random treasure chests around the area as the game level generates successfully around the blue circle area of effect as the chest lands next to Spike.

"Whoa! This level map is-!" Spike noticed as Poppy explained.

"The Fantasy RPG with plenty of swords and magic, 'Taddle Quest'." Poppy explained to him.

Just as Owen is feeling pain… he becomes quickly possessed by a Bugster as his eyes were crimson red as he quickly stood up that is inhuman and has a manly voice, taking background form of a mysterious red wizard bugster.

"You think you stand a chance against my mana, fool!?" The possessed Owen said as he starts to become consumed by the Glitch. Taking form of a castle with eight legs… or like an octopus or something. It's literally called the Glitch Castle while Poppy and Nancy runs away as Spike helped her.

Jessikah begins to do so as she turns her Gashat upside down.

"Its morphing time." Jessikah said as she inserts the Gashat in the Driver.

[GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

So then, she selects her Rider at the left side and takes form of a blue/white chibi kamen rider as a LV. 1 Quest Gamer. She has a blue deformed shield on her left and her head is like a knight helmet with yellow/white eyes.

"We will now begin the Bugster elimination." Jesiskah said as she summons a item ring selection as it summons an ordinary sword as she held it on his right. "Proceeding with Level 1. Separate the Bugster from the patient." She then charges to attack , Spike quickly runs back

The battle continues for for the knight chibi rider attacking the castle glitch with her sword but the Glitch dodged as it dashed back, creating a red castle wall to shoot out a volley of arrows. The chibi knight rider deflected some of the arrows without getting hit. The battle continues as Nancy hiding as Spike comes back to see why Jesiskah is a Kamen Rider.

"And… who is she anyways? The Rider version of her ? Spike asked as Poppy grabs out her calligraphy paper as it was already written, showing the word [Brave] on it.

"Kamen Rider Brave." Poppy continued but looked at Spike. "Hurry up and transform, Spike! We must save the patient or this game will fail."

He nodded and joined in the fight. He proceeded to put on his Gamer Driver while Jessikah/Brave is deflecting arrows at this moment. Poppy looked at Spike, the man who saved her the other day. However, he proceed to press the button as it begins…

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

The screen appears behind him as it spawns random blocks into the level as it generates…

[FWOOSH!]

However… the wind is blowing… He starts to smile as he proceeded to do his henshin pose as he does so…

"Its morphin time!" Spike exclaimed as he inserts the Gashat in his driver.

[GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! UPTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

"POWER UP TIME!" He exclaimed as he pushed the lever as it starts…

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

So then, he runs through the pink screen as he jumps high as the melody starts.

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!]

He then lands and does the pose as Poppy runs towards him and pulls back the pink lever to level him down because…. Cheating. That's what.

[GACCHON!]

"Eh? WHOA-" Spike starts to spaz out as parts of Level 1 comes back into him as he reverts back into that form and looks at Poppy in confusion. "What are you doing? I was about to get to the best part!"

"Baka, You can't level up just yet." Poppy retorted at him with a cold emotionless look. That's the green haired tongue sticking out snake for you.

"It's always better to play with a high level, you know? Watch!" Spike said as he does so. "Power up time!"

He pulls the lever…

[GACCHA-]

Poppy pulls it back…

[GACCHON!]

"EHHH?! Why!" Spike exclaimed.

"You can't separate the Bugster from the patient unless you're Level 1, idiot gamer." Poppy coldly scolds him as Jessikah talks in.

"You don't even know how to operate?" Jessikah scolds him as he slashes the Glitch. "You're just an intern after all."

"Grr… I'm so gonna beat you in this level so hard, you'll have a twitch!" Spike inside gritted his teeth as he joined in the fight. While Jessikah is fighting… Spike starts to jump on the chest, then the two other spawned blocks as he went for the kick as the [HIT!] SFX effect appears when he kicked the Glitch as it fell into the lake of the water. (Not that deep but covers the whole foot when you stand there.)

"Hmph… Not good enough." Jessikah is rather unimpressed of him as Spike looked at the treasure chest as he complains.

"Well, you don't even open the chests at all! Do you even play games?" Spike retorted back at him as Shirou stares him back.

"This isn't a game, intern. It's an operation." Jessikah said back at him as the Glitch comes back into the fight as Ex-Aid was pushed away by a force as Jessikah dodged.

[CRASH!]

"AHHH!" Spike rolled onto the lake. Poppy cringed right there.

However, the Castle Glitch starts to charge towards Jessikah as she prepares her blade.

"There is nothing I cannot cut." Jessikah said to herself as she held her sword tightly. So, she charged too and…

[SLASH!]

She sliced the glitch in half as he went for a launcher attack.

[FWWWWAAASSSHHH!]

The Glitch was sent into the air as it explode. Releasing Owen from the Glitch.

"Huh?!" Spike quickly got up as he jumped off the lake, jumping on three blocks and catching the distorting Owen in midair as he lands to put him on the ground. "Phew…"

However, he noticed and looked at the cells of the Bugters forming into…

[Alhambra Bugster- AKA Mage Bugster. AKA Spell Abusing Moron. AKA He's most likely an idiot.]

Along with Six other Bugster Chef and Mage Grunts dancing like idiot like chickens off of its head.

"You fools…" Alhambra was not happy but rather pissed about it.

"All right… Now to beat you…" Spike said as he puts his fist to his palm as Jessikah joins in as she sheathes her blade.

"Proceeding with Level 2. Eliminate the Bugster after separation." Jessikah said to herself like a instruction as she proceed to do so until…

"What?" Spike noticed and looked at the purple area swallowing the area as the level generates… who did that? Jessikah and the Bugsters looked at the mysterious figure as well...

Wait… Is that…? A Dark version of Ex-Aid? Who is this copy? Why is he in Level 1? Poppy was seen behind the trees to look at the fight while Hibiki peaked into see…

"E-Eh? Who…?" Spike was confused. A another Rider joined the game as the Dark Ex-Aid pushed the lever in one small push.

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The purple barrier passes through him as the melody plays…

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION… X!]

Just as that… the Level 1 parts comes off and disappears… revealing to be the Level 2 form. And has a strange device on his right hand as he turned around. Hikage reacts of its appearance.

"A palette swap of Ex-Aid!?" Poppy noticed as the Dark Ex-Aid fires it's device and hits the real Ex-Aid and Jessikah/Brave multiple times.

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

"AGGGH!" Both Spike and Jesiskah groaned in pain in unison. But, Ex-Aid's chest plate shows his HP Life Bar as it went down to 50%. The Dark Ex-Aid proceeds to turn it's device around… for a chainsaw.

[GYU-PING!]

Ex-Aid gots up and looked at Jessikah as she defended him with a sword.

"What are you!?" Jessikah exclaimed. "Don't interrupt my operation!"

[WRYYYYYYYY! SLICE!]

The blade of the sword was slashed in half as Dark Ex-Aid switches his device to shooting mode.

[SHA-CHON!]

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

"RAAAAH-" Spike yelled while charging until the Dark version of Ex-Aid shoots him from behind without looking back like he is too edgy right now.

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

"AGGH!" Spike was knocked back again as Dark Ex-Aid proceed to spin around and shoot both Ryozo and Shirou as they fell… Dark Ex-Aid and the Bugsters disappeared out of sight… Leaving Owen to slowly fade as Poppy and Spike rush to help him.

"Tch…" Jessikah was disappointed as she threw her sword away and decided to walk back to CR. Meanwhile… the man with a red jacket took off his shade as next to him is a blonde girl… You've seen her before…

The CR HQ:

"Listen up." Poppy tells Spike as she points it on the TV Screen. "The operation doesn't end with separating the Bugter. Unless you defeat the Bugster too, it will take over the patient's body. Worst case scenario, Mr. Owen will disappear."

Owen is seen on the bed in the Operation room as Spike was seen looking at her while Jessikah was looking away.

"Poppy…" Jessikah asked. "Who was that Rider that appeared? If he didn't interrupt, I would've finished the operation."

"I've never seen him before. I'll see what I can find on him." Poppy bowed at him as Jessikah leaves.

"Alert me once you've located the Bugster." Jesiskah said his words as he left while Spike looked at him.

"Huh? Um… is it alright to just leave the patient?" Spike asked him… but no response until…

[The CR HQ Lounge Room]

"Nom…" Jessikah was seen eating a strawberry cake while cutting it and eating it. What's wrong with him eating sweets of cake like this?

"Why are you eating cake? You want to get fat?" Spike asked her as Jessikah ignored him when she swallowed it. "What you need to do now is-"

"Replenish my energy and sugar levels." Jessikah said as she was cutting the cake.

"(W-What's with this girl talking about that... )" Spike's mind said in his thoughts.

"You think that's more important than taking care of the patient?" Spike asked her.

"Withhold concern for your patients. That's how I work." Jesiskah said as Spike had a serious face when he looked at her " I don't care who the patient is. All that concerns me is fixing them. That's all-"

[TABLE POUND!]

"You bitch! You don't care as long as your job is finished? Stop spewing crap! What are you?! Erica Hartmann eating sweets all day?! PATIENTS AREN'T JUST THINGS YOU "FIX"!" Spike yelled at him with his anger as Poppy gasped as Jessikah looked at him.

"Don't get ahold of yourself, intern… Get out of my sight… You've ruined my appetite..." Jesiskah coldly scolds him as Spike stepped back as he grips his hands tightly.

"You're not a real rider… you're an hoax… I'll save the patient myself." Spike fast walks away in anger as Poppy bows at Jesiskah as she walks away while Jessikah continues to eat her cake


	6. questing makes me feel good part 2

[Operation Room, CR Center]

"We're going to get married next week. But, Asami suddenly said she didn't want to anymore." Owen said while slowly fading in distortion. "That was when my chest started hurting."

Spike thinked and said… "That might be the stress."

"Hmm?" Poppy looked.

"The Bugsters' multiplying might be directly linked to stress." Spike said as she joined in.

"Well, stress does weaken your immune system." Poppy said and thinks.

"And if your immunity is down…" Spike starts to realise as Poppy too.

"It becomes vulnerable to viruses!" Both said in unison as they heard Owen talking.

"Umm… What's this about viruses and bugs?" Owen asked. "What exactly am I sick with?"

"The Bugster Infection." Poppy said. "It's a game disease."

"W-What? Game disease?! Aggh!" Owen groaned in pain as Spike approached him.

"No need to worry. I will definitely make you better, Mr. Owen." Spike smiles at him as the scene transitions.

[Rainbow bridge Station, Stone canyon]

Nancy was seen alone, sittin on the seat to wait for a next train to come… She was silent as she looked at the ring on her ring finger of her left hand.

[BA-THUMP!]

"Ow! Oww…" Spike hurt his foot while coming here to see Nancy who looked at him jumping around from that pain. But, after that. He looked at her with a smile on his face.

[ST. Peters Church, Stone canyon]

At the church where it's filled with seats, the floors are clean, the organ is clean, and the stained glass colors are still vibrant as always. Both were seen visiting the church as she started talking about it.

"We were going to have our wedding here." Nancy explained. "But, I started having doubts. He's a amazing man. So I started wondering if I were good enough for him."

"Well, what do you truly want, Ms. Nancy?" Spike asked her as she stepped forth a bit.

"I want to marry him." Nancy said until…

"That man shall never be happy!" The Mage Bugster known as Alhambra starts to arrive as the game level generates as two turned around.

"Bugsters!" Spike yelled as he saw Alhambra and the grunts arrive.

"Hand over the bride." Alhambra said as he cast his staff as there was a magic circle below them… "BIND!"

[WRAAAAAAP!]

It caught Nancy in vines as he was knocked back!

"W-What is this?! KYAAAAAAH!~" Nancy was lifted up and hanged at the stained glass circle behind the Bugsters.

"Nancy!" Spike yelled as she passed out in the end…

Meanwhile at the CR…

"Guh… Nggh… Agggh…" Owen is feeling too much pressure while disappearing.

"Mr. Owen!?" Poppy noticed as he called Spike. "He's in critical condition!"

Back at the church…

"I will make that bride mine, and when that man disappears, I will finally become a complete being!" Alhambra said with his sinister voice and laughed as the grunts laughed and danced.

"Said like a true video game villain." Spike said as he grabs out his Gashat and presses on it.

[MIGHTY ACTION X!]

So then, the level generates as there was a pink circle actually generating. The wind blows again as he smiles.

"Well, I"m game. Bring it on!" He puts on his Gamer Driver… "I'll change my patient's fate with my own hands!"

So then, he performed his morphing pose as usual as he begins to do so.

"Its morphin time!" Spike exclaimed and he grabs it with his other hand, raised it up and inserts it into the driver.

[GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

Just as that. He becomes Ex-Aid once more to stop them!

"All right, let's clear the second level! Power u-" Spike's sentence was cut as Alhambra uses his staff to put Nancy too much pressure…

"Ngh…" Nancy groaned…

"What?!" Spike exclaimed in confusion.

"Level up and the woman dies!" Alhambra threatened him.

"Let her go, you coward!" Spike demanded as the Mage Bugster casted its multiple red circles around him…

"SHOCK!" Alhambra casted it's spell...

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!]

"AGGGGGGH!" Spike took damage from the shock. So then, he blocks the grunt attacks but keeps getting hit while Alhambra laughs to see his embarrassment as he is grappled by the grunts. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I won't allow that…" Alhambra whacks him with his staff as it was cornered against the wall by the grunts.

"Crap… at this rate.." Spike said to himself as he was panicking at risk… Is he done… Dying? No… that is not until…

"Had enough already, intern?" The voice of Jessikah said as she arrived. "This is what happens when you get invested in patients. How sad of you." She then grabs out an Taddle Quest Gashat and presses it.

[TADDLE QUEST!]

The level starts to generates in a blue area as chests spawns in. As well as the sword artifact from the stone

"Its morphin time ." Jessikah said as she inserts the driver in.

[GASHAT!]

[LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

However, She lost her sword but instead… she touches the lever.

"Stop! He's holding her hostage!" Spike told him but was scolded.

"Concerning yourself with others, and letting that affect your job… You fail as a rider." Jessikah scolds him as she takes the risk. "Proceeding with Level 2."

She flips the lever…

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The blue hologram window for the LV 2 form appears as it went through her as she jumped.

[TADORU! MEGARU! TADORU! MEGARU! TADDLE QUEST!]

Just as the LV 2 scene starts. She jumps up in the sky, filled with many doors until she picks the top as her LV 1 armor casts off, revealing a blue/black body of Brave but kept her features while having the LV 1 head behind her which has no eyes.

Back to reality… this is her Level 2 form as the [Level Up!] SFX appears on her Much to Spike's surprise…

"We will now begin the Bugster elimination." Jessikah said as she walked but punched through the grunts with ease like it was no problem here.

[TWACK! PUNCH!]

"I see how it is!" Alhambra said as he raised his staff up as the magic circle appears below her as it begins…

"Tch! Argh, geez! I'm so angry now!" Spike said as he starts running as Jessikah ran passed him. So then, he opened the chest as the SPEED UP items comes out of it as he gets it. "Item GET!"

Just as he starts wall jumping to get her. Jesiskah grabbed the sword in the stone while Spike defeated two grunts while Jessikah grabbed it out and slashed the Mage Bugster to cancel it as the circle was gone…

"Huh? What the…" Spike wonders of why was it gone...

"I-Impossible…" Alhambra said in pain as he fell… Jessikah was seen holding that rusty stoned sword.

"Hmph." Jessiakh said as the sword turns into…

[GASHACON SWORD!]

The sword has A and B on it but the sword has a fire blade on it. Much to Spike surprise.

"That's the legendary sword…!" Spike said in a surprise.

Jessikah looked at his sword. "This is my scalpel."

"Huh? Scalpel?" Spike asked.

"I've said before. There is nothing I cannot cut." Jessikah the points his sword at Spike as he retorted back.

"I will save both her and our patient, Hartmann wannabe! That's how I operate!" Spike yelled as the two starts to become much more rivals now… Jessikah then shakes it off as he decides to fight off the Bugster Grunts with his fire sword as it emits flames every bugsters he hits.

Spike then puts her down and started running outside. "Great…"

"Take that!" Spike yelled with a kick to knock the grunts away. Finally. He can become Level 2 now! "Power up time!"

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!]

Just as that… He is Level 2 now! Finally he can fight for real!

"I'll clear this with no continues!" Spike exclaimed as he held out his Gashacon Breaker and slaps on it.

[GASHACON BREAKER!]

Meanwhile, Jessikah was fighting Alhambra. Jessikah attacks the Bugster with a fire thrust as it was knocked down as it got back up in a few seconds as he kept slashing Alhambra as he fell down on the ground. But… He has a few tricks up its sleeves!

"Hahaha! Nice try! RECOVERY!" Alhambra uses his staff to recover the whole HP as he got up. Spike looked in curiousity.

"A healing spell?/What?" Spike said as he kept fighting

"Hmph… I'll just have to cool things down around here." Jessikah said as she pressed the A Button as it switched to a blue blade.

[KA-CHING!]

Jessikah held her blade ready as she charged to attack the Mage Bugster as the blade emits freezing effects. She swung her blade from left to right. Right to left. Then to the upward slash and a right off handed attack to the left and right and goes for a downward slash as Alhambra took a step back from the hit. She pressed the B button two times as sheattacks as the Mage Bugster blocks his attack with his staff as it was being freezed by the blade and the Bugster as well.

"W-What?!" Alhambra noticed as Jessikah went for a slash attack as he fell while he is laying on a huge ice snowflake. But, he realized… He can't cast any spells! "I-I can't cast any spells!"

Jessikah then presses the B button five times as she stabs the sword to the ground, trapping the Mage Bugster from the freezing magic as Alhambra took a step back after getting hit. Just then, Spike who finished defeating all grunts was behind Alhambra as he took a swing attack like a bat from his Gashacon Breaker Hammer Mode as the ice breaks.

"I'll be the one to finish things here." Spike said as he took it off and blew the gashat

[GACHOON…]

So then, he places the Gashat in the Gashacon Breaker Slot Holder and slaps it in. "There!

[GASHAT!]

[KIMEWAZA!]

He spun his right arm for a swing as he starts charging up his hammer…

[MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!]

Spike then jumps up as Jessikah turns her blade back to fire. She did the same like like he did with the Gashat.

[GACHOON…]

"I'll be the one to end this operation!" Jessikah said as she puts it in her gashacon Sword Slot Holder."

[GASHAT!]

[KIMEWAZA!]

The sword starts charging blue and red, fire and ice as she held the charging sword…

[TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!]

Spike attacks Alhambra with a down attack as it was launched into the air.

[GREAT!]

Then, It was Jessikah's turn as she did so by swinging her sword as Spike was about to finish it.

[PERFECT!]

Jesiskah has got the kill instead of Spike after she ducked down from his wide attack. She then stand there as the level generation ends. "Hmph… Try harder…"

[GAME CLEARED!]

Then, it shows the list of ten games as Mighty Action X is cleared. While Taddle Quest now has a [GAME CLEAR!] on it.

The CR HQ:

And so… after the operation was complete and the situation resolved… Spike had to talk to Poppy about the the marriage between Nancy and Owen.

"Huh? They cancelled their wedding?" Poppy asked Spike.

"Yeah. It's true. Ms. Nancy moved on from her marriage blues." Spike responded as Poppy smiled a bit until…

"How trivial." Jesiskah said in a uninterested way. Spike becomes serious over his attitude.

"What's with your attitude, sweet lover." Spike starts to approach her until the door opens, revealing to be Oliver, holding a box of cake. He seems happy with that.

"Well well! Case closed!" Oliver said and looked at Jessikah. "And I'm proud of you, Jessikah! And as you wish, Spike, you will be returning to your normal life -"

"I… want to stay." Spike said as he smiled a bit. "As a rider of CR."

So then, he approached to Jessikah who is silent and bored.

"I can't leave our patients to someone like this." Spike stared at her until Oliver talked in.

"Watch it! That's her you're talking about-" Oliver yelled at him until…

"I see things are going smoothly, Oliver." The voice of Wes arrives to see him as he had a smile on his face. However, Spike and Poppy looked at him… he looks tall and buff!

"Ahh!~ Wes, my friend! Good to see you here! How did you get in?" Oliver asked him with a smile.

"The code you gave me last month of course. I also bought along them with me." Wes said. Now then! Let's all sit down together and eat the apple pie the patient sent us!" He smiled as he put sit down and opens the box.

"Okay. I'll cut it." Poppy said as she grabs out a fork and knife until…

"Hold it." Jessikah tops her as everyone looked at them as she stood up and approached to the pie. "There is nothing I cannot cut" She proceed to lift her hands up as a surgeon.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, dumbass?!" Spike glared at him.

"Hey! Language!" Oliver noticed.

"Scalpel." Jessikah said as Poppy had no idea but gives her that as she cuts the pie perfect in four pieces.

"Heheh… He really like sweets, huh? For a Hartmann wannabe… I don't know if I can get along with him." Spike smiled as he sweatdrops. Along with Poppy

Gemnu Corp

At the HQ of Gemnu Corp. The man with a poncho and a white hair streakline was seen giving him a wad of 10000 Yens on his table, filled with stacks of 30. Jack was seen pleased by him as Sky and Z were looking at the pile.

"Aren't you a generous man, Doctor Oliver ." Jack said to him as Dr Oliver was seen walking around his office.

"You need the funds for a new game anyways, right?" Dr.O asked him with his bored expression as he passed a another three stacks of Yen.

Just then, Jack opens the GD Case as he gives him a Gamer Driver and a dark blue Rider Gashat.

"Do you plan to save people as a doctor?" Jack asked him as Dr.O looked at it as he smiled. "Or do you…"

So then… Dr.O smiles and looked at his Gashat… [BangBang Shooting]...

[SEE YOU NEXT GAME]


	7. Green white red black snipe

_" It's been a weak since Spike had died and Jessikah defeated that Bugster. Things had been quiet around CR , but Jessikah can't help but feel on edge. Ever since that Genm keeps popping up._ "

"Are you okay Jessikah?" Poppy asks walking in.

"Not really. I've been thinking about the black Ex-aid. Why attack us?" Jessikah remarks rattling her brain trying to figure it out. Suddenly, an alarm starts going off. " Great" Jessikah sighs.

"We got a call from a patient infected the Bugster Virus." Poppy remarks as Jessikah grabs her Gamer Driver and joins Poppy in the elevator. Jessikah had been fighting the Bugsters by herself since Spike died, the bugsters were starting to get over whelming.

Meanwhile…

"Star what do you think we'll find here in a graveyard?" Tori asks kinda freaked out when Starsuddenly stops in front of two graves.

"Look at the names." Star retorts while Tori reads the names.

"Kuroto Moana , Kiriya. Star, these are -".

"Our parents. They died on Zero Day after CR did nothing to save them." Star remarks bitterly.

"I wasn't aware your parents died on Zero Day, I'm sorry. As I'm sure your aware now, the Kamen Rider at the time focused on saving himself that day, not others. CR had nothing to do with him." Tori explains to Star who nods.

"I know, that's why you and Poppy are still alive. Let this serve as a warning for that Jessikah and whoever takes up the mantle of Ex-Aid. If they shows any signs if anything. Like my father I will kill him." Star warns walking away from the graves.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jessikah asks as she and Poppy wander around the park searching for the new patient.

"HELP, HELP PLEASE!" A man shouts running towards us with a woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Poppy remarks pointing to the Bugster and people surrounding it.

"What is surrounding that Bugster?" Jessikah asks confused as the man reaches them.

"Yes, everything will be okay now. Poppy see to the patient i will handle the situation." Jessikah orders Poppy who takes the man as Jessikah grabs her Gamer Driver and putting it on her waist while pressing the button on her Gashat. "Henshin!"

"TADDLE QUEST!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"Let's do this." Jessikah mutters to herself charging at the Bugsters. The bugster minions charge with spears which Jessikah able to dodge and punch some of them. The Bugster charges picking her up and throwing Jessikah into the ground. Jessikah slowly gets back up.

"This is pitiful." A weirdly dressed man with short black spikey hair remarks walking slowly up to Jessikah.

"Get out of here it's not safe!" Jessikah shouts at him making him sigh.

"I guess I have to leave." He says turning around and pulling out a Gamer Driver and a Gashat. Poppy runs up to Jessikah and looks at the man in disbelief.

"Huh? how did you get a Gamer Driver?" Poppy asks sounding aggressive.

"Ooh, such hostility. I guess you really don't want me to help you. Too bad, I was hoping on working with you. I guess I'll have to beat you as well." Tomh remarks disappointed before pointing his Gashat at the Bugster and pressing the button.

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"Henshin."

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"GASHACON MAGNUM!"

Tommy charges at the Bugster shooting it away from us and the patient. Suddenly, the patient starts going into shock in the man's arms.

"Somethings stressing her out." Poppy remarks to Jessikah as Tommy presses the B button on his weapon releasing a massive blast destroying the Bugster's basic form. It then reforms into its main form. The patient then begins going into more of a seizure as Tommy shoots the Bugster. "Tommy you have to stop using your gun! It's stressing out the patient!"

"How about you shut up and stay out of my way? I'll defeat this Bugster and then I'll take your Gashat." Tommy retorts rudely continuing to shoot the Bugster when suddenly the Bugster's eyes light up and more weird looking minions start rising from the ground.

"More Bugsters?" Jessikah asks curiously as they all begin shooting Tommy with the rifles they materialized with.

"The stress is powering the Bugster, I'll get the patient out of here!" Poppy remarks panicky escorting the man and the patient to the car.

"Now this is getting interesting. Just you and me Brave 2nd tactic." Tommy remarks opening his Gamer Driver. Jesiskah runs beside him pulling her Driver open as well.

"LEVEL UP! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"LEVEL UP! TADDLE QUEST TADDLE QUEST WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"

As Tommy is about to charge forward to attack the Bugster, he's blasted back. Jessikah looks around and sees the black Ex-aid aka Genm with her weird device trained on Tommy. She fires and I jump in front of the blast hitting it back with my sword.

"Who are you!?" Jessikah demands holding her sword in front of her in case he shoots again. Tommy pushes me out of the way and begins shooting at the black Ex-aid.

"I don't care who are, but your Gashat is mine as well." Tommy retorts confidently running after the black Ex-aid leaving Jessikahwith the Bugster.

"It looks like it's just you and me human. Spell cast: Bind!" The Bugster remarks thrusting his staff forward and releasing a tentacle from it that immediately wraps Jessikah up. "Spell cast: Shock!"

An electrical shock is sent through the tentacle blasting Jessikah out of the bind but de-transforming me.

"I would stick around and finish you off, but I have more important things to do." The Bugster gloats disappearing. Jessikah then hear Poppy running up behind me distressed.

"Are you alright?" Poppy asks worried helping me off the ground.

"I'll be fine, but the Bugster got away." Jessikah explains disappointed that She wasn't able to finish it off.

After explaining to Poppy where Tommy went, we got back in the car and headed back to CR headquarters where The director awaits.

"You just let him go?" The director shouts suddenly slamming his fist on the table after Jessikah had finished explaining what had happened.

"I did everything I could against the Bugster Director, I would like to see you do better." Jessikah remarks harsher than She had intended.

"I wasn't talking about the Bugster! You let that man get away!" The director shouts again standing up and grabbing jessikah by her shirt.

"Director stop!" Poppy demands pushing The director away from Jessikah. The director storms off. " We could use Ex-Aid " Poppy says sadly

"Who's Tommy?" Jessikah asks Poppy tiredly.

"Tommy...is complicated. We told you about Zero Day, the day where the Bugsters first manifested and manifested in bulk, but we didn't tell you the whole story. During Zero Day, CR had a prototype Gashat ready and a doctor selected." Poppy explains obviously bringing up bad memories.

"Tommy was that doctor." I finish to which Poppy nods.

"The prototype Gashat infected him with the Bugster Virus and he defected to deal with his own virus letting hundreds die. Thankfully, his old friends the Power Rangers had procured the cure and administered it to the patients who were still alive. We stripped him of his doctor's license and took his Gamer Driver the former power ranger didnt take it well." Poppy finishes looking distraught.

"So, how did he get his Gamer Driver?" Jessikah asks curiously when suddenly the patient begins waking up.

"Where… am I?" The woman asks curiously.

"You're at CR. We're gonna treat your sickness." Poppy explains as we walk over to the hospital bed.

"Sickness?"

"Yes, you've been infected with Game Disease. But don't worry, we're at work curing it." Jessikah explains comforting her when She notices her ring. "Was that man with you your husband?"

"Yes, we just got married a week." She replies blushing lightly.

"Is there anything that could be stressing you out? The virus feeds off stress and it would help if we could calm you down." Poppy asks kindly.

"There's nothing you can do regarding my stress. My husband was called back to the military to do another tour in Afghanistan." The woman explains with a sad expression across her face. Just as Jessikah is about to try to comfort her the monitor in the main room lights up showing Tommy.

"Hey CR! So, I have a proposition which I think you will find interesting and worth your time Brave" Tommy remarks as Poppy and Jessikah run over to the monitor.

"What is it Tommy ?" Jesiskah asks aggressively.

"Why so hostile? Ah, I see Poppy told you about Zero Day. Anyways, I propose a competition between us. Whoever beats the Bugster wins. If I win I take your Gashat." Tommy explains arrogantly.

"What's in it for me?" Jessikah asks curiously.

"If you win, I will give you my Gashat and the identity of the black Ex-aid." Tommy remarks smirking as he leans back in his chair. "What will it be Brave?"

"I take you up on our offer!" Jessikah says without hesitation making Poppy look at her surprised.

"Jesiskah , you can't! If you lose that Gashat, you won't be able to transform!" Poppy retorts worried.

"I'm glad you can see reason Brave." Tommy remarks smiling as the monitor cuts to black again.

"Poppy if I don't do this then we still have no leads concerning Genm and Tommy runs rampant." Jessikah explains hoping she understands as The director reenters the room. Just as the patient starts going into a seizure.

"The Bugster is on the move." The director remarks as Jessikah leaves grabbing her Driver and Gashat off the table.

"I know where he's headed. Let's go." Jessikah says running towards to the elevator.

Meanwhile…

"Genm Corporation." The Director thinks to himself as he walks into the CEO's office.

"Director, good to see you." The man remarks happily pulling out a chair for me before sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

"Why did you give Tommy Oliver a Gamer Driver?" The Director asks angrily.

"He was once a candidate, so I saw no problem in letting him fight as well. With the increase in Bugster activity I thought you'd be happy to have another Rider." The man confesses convincingly.

"You knew that we had revoked his license and yet you still gave him the means to fight." The Director retorts aggressively.

"Now Director Park, I promise that I acted with the best of intentions." He remarks standing up. The Director not knowing what to say storms out of the room.

Meanwhile…

We finally arrive at the woman's home where the husband went after being told he couldn't go into CR with his wife. Jessikah gets out of the car and starts running up to the house when suddenly the husband is thrown out of the window.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jessikah says running up to man as he goes unconscious.

"Focus on the Bugster." Poppy comments as the Bugster busts through the wall and joins us outside.

"More humans, my favorite. Spell bind: Bind!" The Bugster commands relasing the tentacle from his staff again.

"Watch out!" Poppy shout tackling Jessikah out of the way barely missing the tentacle. She pushes Poppy off her standing back up and taking out her Gashat.

"Henshin!" Jessikah shouts pressing the button on the Gashat. Poppy gets up heading over to check on the man.

"Henshin!"

"TADDLE QUEST!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider!"

"Proceeding to Level 2."

"LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE, FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"

Jessikah charges at the Bugster kicking his staff onto the ground and then punching him away from it.

"GASHACON SWORD!"

"There is nothing I cannot cut." Jessikah remarks slicing the Bugster sending him into the ground. Suddenly a motorcycle drives in-between me and the Bugster.

"Glad I didn't miss the party." Tommy retorts equipping his Gamer Driver and pulling out his Gashat. "Henshin!"

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"YOU!" Jessikah shouts completely redirecting her attention to Tommy.

"Yeah me. Wait, I remember you." Tommy begins to say before Jessikah charges at him. "No time for talk, alright. 2nd tactic!"

"LEVEL UP! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

Tommy doesn't have time to summon his weapon because Jessikah is already on him slashing him across the chest brutally. While the riders fighting the Bugster grabbed his staff again.

"Jessikah , don't let him summon his gun. It'll make the Bugster stronger." Poppy tells Jesiskah charging at Tommy.

"Oooh, interesting idea. Spell cast: Blast!" The Bugster remarks resulting in an explosion knocking Jesiskah off Tommy.

"GASHACON MAGNUM!"

"Dang it!" Poppy shouts as Tommy begins firing at Jessikah who flies back de-transforming.

"GASHACON BUGVISOR!"

Suddenly Genm charges at Tommy smacking his weapon from his hand and reaching for his Gashat, but the Bugster charges at her pushing her to the floor.

"Trying to cheat Genm? That's no good." Tommy remarks picking up his weapon and shooting the Bugster again. He then takes his Gashat out and inserts it into his gun. "Let's try this."

"KIMEWASA! BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!"

"No!" Gemn shouts as he unleashes a massive blast destroying the Bugster.

"It seems like I win" He remarks walking over with his gun trained on Jessikah. But before he can shoot Gemn smacks his gun away. He then reaches down taking Jessikah's gashat " Pleasure playing this game." Tommy then walks away while a woman wearing a Hawaiian shirt jeans and a red leather jacket wearing sunglasses watches " Now we have three players " she says .


End file.
